Talk:Orange Castle Snake
The Boss How do you know this isn´t the boss itself? There are small multi-bosses at other parts of the map. 14:15, September 19, 2012 (UTC) I also considered this one single exception on page creation. I guess we will see will there be more such exceptions in future stages and whether we need to redefine the term "Boss". Ivan247Talk Page 14:58, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Can´t you just make this stage have two bosses? Because it obviosly has. 16:30, November 8, 2012 (UTC) I don't think it is a boss, one reason is that it does not resist to freeze. Yathimc (talk) 05:05, February 20, 2013 (UTC) The Pink Boss Gel Spider is also not resistant to Freeze... Ivan247Talk Page 07:08, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Well, when ha55ii give out the new cards, we will know the truth. Yathimc (talk) 12:39, February 20, 2013 (UTC) I think it is really obvious that this isn't a boss. The non-resistance to freeze is definitely an argument (the comparison to the ???-Boss is not legit because that boss is an exception and not representative). It doesn't have any characteristics of a boss other than appearing only on the boss screen. The arguments against it being a boss outweigh IMO.Majorlee (talk) 17:32, February 20, 2013 (UTC) I have to agree with you guys. But this enemy actually satisfy the criteria for a boss. Should we redefine the term Boss? Ivan247Talk Page 00:31, February 21, 2013 (UTC) After a year of thinking, I got the answer finally. New definition: The boss(es) of a stage is/are the enemy/enemies with highest level among those enemies found exclusively at the final level of the stage (boss area) which it first appears. Yathimc (talk) 14:33, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to bring this up again, but doesn't the most recent update (Volcano) show that this enemy is not a boss? There are more reasons to argue against this enemy being a boss than the other way around. - Majorlee (talk) 11:24, December 9, 2016 (UTC) :I also thought of reviving this discussion, but I would like to wait until the currently ongoing discussion ends. Ivan247 Talk Page 11:50, December 9, 2016 (UTC) :Technically, the "enemies" in Volcano are bosses themselves, and yes I understand that the Yellow Boss Box Eels are the actual "bosses" of the stage itself. ______TΣ 20:31, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Identity Crisis: Revisited As requested, we would like to discuss whether this enemy should be considered a boss, after the introduction of Volcano. Please express your opinions and cast your votes. Voting ends at 28 Dec. Ivan247 Talk Page 06:26, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :Regardless of the decision, I would like to keep the trivia I put on its page long ago. The one that said that this enemy wasn't considered a boss at first. If the votes claim it not to be a boss, change it to say that it was considered a boss at one point in time, because everyone's been calling this snake a boss for at least two years now, both here and the SRCB. Omega16 (Talk) 18:20, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :ivan you there DMSwordsmaster Talk 07:13, December 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Here. Now that it is Dec 29 on most of the Earth, it's time to end this. We will revoke the Boss status of this enemy. Ivan247 Talk Page 09:17, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Voting Section (CLOSED) The vote below is CLOSED. Please do not add more votes. This enemy SHOULD be a Boss *The Orange Boss Castle Snake IS a boss because it's the only enemy in the "Boss Area" of Volcano. Muskadillo (talk) 15:40, December 23, 2016 ) :This isn't me voting, this is me going what DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:45, December 23, 2016 (UTC) This enemy SHOULD NOT be a Boss Honestly, I'm not convinced that Yellow Boss Box Eel (Volcano) should be considered a boss either; it comes after you've fought through waves upon waves of bosses, and does not resist freeze. Volcano is basically somewhat of a flipped stage; forcing you to fight screens full of bosses first and then the regular enemies come in the final screen. In fact, there's a few more enemies that I'd like to call into question the "boss" status of; Pink Boss Gel Spider, Pink Boss Coconut Germ, Red Boss Smiley Eel, Blue Boss Fairy Eel, Olive Boss Star Eel, and Green Boss Cap Eel. Grey Big Mask Eel, Grey Big Diamond Germ, Grey Big Box Snake, Grey Big Box Spider, and Blue Big Shield Eel are all big enemies with strong freeze resistance that do not get the title of "boss" despite at least two or three of them showcasing the kind of threat level typically expected from a boss; and indeed do not appear in either the Mountaintop or Volcano boss rushes. By that logic, the two hidden stages basically have a normal enemy that appears on all screens and a big enemy that only appears on the last screen; akin to the relation between Green Smiley Walker (HC1) and Green Big Smiley Walker at Hill Country 1 in terms of attack and LP. As for the Mountaintop-specific enemies, they do not make a repeat appearance in the Volcano boss rush. Their threat level is comparable to big enemies, only being threatening because they're a little bit mobile + attack in a group of four. And if you view Volcano as a flipped stage, then you'd also have to view Mountaintop as a flipped stage. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 08:14, December 23, 2016 (UTC) *All of the above basically DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:45, December 23, 2016 (UTC) *I don't think that an enemy should be considered a boss by the lone fact that they only exist in the boss stage, but at the same time they could be considered a "part" of the White Boss Castle Snake, which hints at being boss-quality. It isn't totally, though. Plus, the first time I encountered this enemy I got the impression that it was not a boss, and was surprised that it was considered one on the wiki. ______TΣ 06:14, December 27, 2016 (UTC) *Agreed. --Majorlee (talk) 10:42, December 27, 2016 (UTC) The vote above is CLOSED. Please do not add more votes.